<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Mis)adventures in Prison Loving by Edele Lane (Edyn04)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752952">(Mis)adventures in Prison Loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane'>Edele Lane (Edyn04)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awakening and Other Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheese, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers for Awakening, crackfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edyn04/pseuds/Edele%20Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is, I hope, self-explanatory.</p><p>Spoilers for <i>Awakening</i>, but this is an incredibly silly, absolutely shameless, super smutty one-shot crackfic that should probably not be taken seriously at all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Awakening and Other Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Mis)adventures in Prison Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/gifts">katofthenorth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kat, because her comment on the end of <i>Awakening</i> put the idea in my head:</p><p>  <i>“A very reasonable sentence indeed, but those poor guards who will have to listen to them XD”</i></p><p>!!!</p><p>This fic is a purely crack response to that. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cell door opened and a guard gestured for Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner to walk inside. They nodded to him and went in, taking seats on Jaina’s small cot. The guard nodded back and the cell door swung shut with a rather loud clang. The guard walked off, leaving the pair alone.</p><p>Jaina ran a hand through her damp hair and leaned back against the cold wall of the cell. It was late in the evening and they were both freshly bathed after having eaten dinner, a surprisingly well-cooked and tasty slice of pork roast and mashed potatoes. Belly full and a bit sleepy, Jaina was ready to dive into the novel she had been reading. It was a tale of a human warlock and an elven rogue and their humorous exploits in settling into the political marriage that had been forced upon them for the betterment of their respective families. The second day in the Stockades, Thalyssra had visited and Jaina asked the elder mage to grab the book from her room in Proudmoore Keep and bring it to her. Her friend had happily obliged, though not without some teasing upon delivery.</p><p>The story was rather contrived and ridiculous, but Jaina enjoyed it for its escapism and generally self-aware humor. She had thought it silly when she first picked it up years before when she was much younger and looking for something lighthearted to read, but she quickly came around to it. She particularly enjoyed the sly comedy and the rather filthy scenes between the two leads, though some of the dialogue left a great deal to be desired...</p><p>She had reread the love scenes multiple times since her and Sylvanas’ sentence had begun, always finding herself rather hot as she read, yet entirely unwilling to do anything about it. They would be out relatively soon, if Tyrande’s hints every time the Night Warrior visited them were anything to go by, and she and Sylvanas were civilized. They could surely keep their hands off one another for a week or so...</p><p>She picked up her decidedly thin pillow and grabbed the book, opening it to where she had left off, the morning after the couple’s steamy first night together. She sighed softly and began reading, biting her lip and angling the pages away from Sylvanas’ view. Thankfully, Sylvanas did not seem interested in her frivolous novel and she found herself grateful.</p><p>She turned to the next page, lifting an eyebrow when she felt Sylvanas’ cool fingers running along her arm and soft lips on her neck.</p><p>“You smell <i>wonderful</i>...” Sylvanas whispered, sparking an involuntary shiver from Jaina.</p><p>“No,” Jaina muttered under her breath, “absolutely not.”</p><p>Sylvanas seemed to not hear her, or perhaps just did not want to listen, because the banshee continued to kiss her neck and moved a hand to paw at her Stockades-issued jumpsuit.</p><p>Jaina leaned away, pushing Sylvanas back as the woman she loved pouted at her. Not unkindly, she said, “You’re insane if you think we’re doing that here.”</p><p>Sylvanas sighed and kissed her shoulder. “It’s been almost a week...”</p><p>“And Tyrande has been dropping hints every day that we’ll be out of here incredibly soon, likely within the next day or two.” Jaina shook her head. “Seems she’s gotten the peace of mind you said she was after.”</p><p>“It’ll be quick,” Sylvanas promised, ignoring Jaina’s words. She kissed Jaina’s shoulder again, pulling at her jumpsuit’s front zipper.</p><p>Jaina snorted and huffed a laugh. She turned to Sylvanas, caressing her cheek. “I love you,” she began gently, “but I don’t care if you could get me off without <i>touching</i> me, we’re not doing this here.”</p><p>“That sounds like a challenge...” Sylvanas mused as Jaina frowned, “but, one I’ll try once we’re out.”</p><p>“We’re adults, Sylvanas. It’s not even been a week. We can wait.” As she said the words, Jaina realized she did not entirely believe them. Her thoughts turned to the love scene that she had read the last time she had picked up her book and she bit her lip harder, her cheeks beginning to burn.</p><p>It was also possible that even with the hints Tyrande kept dropping that they may end up staying longer than a week...</p><p>Sylvanas went back to kissing her neck and lightly stroking her arm and she began to feel the familiar coil of heat in her belly. She looked around their cell and then outside the door. The room had three thick walls and a door with bars and there were no guards stationed near them. The guards on duty were all the way at the end of the hall and only ever bothered them for meals, showers, and daily walks through the Stockades for exercise.</p><p>She wondered if she could erect a wall that would block their cell door from view, wondered if she could conjure dampeners to muffle their sounds... She tapped her lip with her finger, deep in thought. It sounded like a challenge, and that was something from which Jaina could not back down.</p><p>As Sylvanas continued to kiss her neck, Jaina began running through ideas, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate. She let slip a gasp of pleasure and blushed when Sylvanas briefly ceased her kisses to chuckle smugly. Sylvanas resumed the gentle stream of kisses for a moment, then sighed softly and stopped altogether, resting her chin resignedly on Jaina’s shoulder.</p><p>“Dalah’surfal,” she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around Jaina and holding her close, “I apologize for being difficult.” She nuzzled Jaina’s neck sweetly, prompting a soft smile. “You’re right, we can wait.” With that, she gave Jaina a squeeze and stood, moving to her bunk and curling up on it, closing her eyes.</p><p>Jaina was still smiling, warmed at how soft and sweet Sylvanas looked on the tiny cot. She waited until the woman she loved was asleep, then closed her book and slipped it fondly back under her pillow. Sitting up straight, her brow furrowed as she concentrated, she set to work.</p><p>***</p><p>Later, Jaina was kneeling by Sylvanas’ cot, watching her sleep. She stroked silvery blonde hair, then let her fingers drift over a shoulder and broad back, down a curvy hip and muscled thigh. Sylvanas did not stir and Jaina continued her light, feather touches over her body.</p><p>After a couple of minutes, she whispered, “Sylvanas... wake up.”</p><p>“Mmph...” Sylvanas cracked one eye open and Jaina smiled. “Is it over?” she mumbled. “Are we back in Suramar?”</p><p>Jaina licked her lips, shaking her head at Sylvanas being so sleepy and out of it that she thought they were back home. “No,” she answered with a chuckle. “I don’t think I’m quite strong enough to carry you through a portal...”</p><p>Sylvanas closed the eye she had opened and smiled sheepishly into her pillow. “Mm... it was wishful thinking, but I had to check...”</p><p>Jaina kissed her forehead and Sylvanas hummed her content. Her face warm and her eyes sparkling with mischief, Jaina murmured, “I... did something I think you might like...”</p><p>That got Sylvanas’ attention, and she sat up, looking around. Her eyes fell upon the solid ice wall obstructing the view of anyone on the other side of their cell door. There were wards and dampeners designed to muffle and absorb sounds against each wall, pulsing with arcane energy. She turned to Jaina, peering at her curiously.</p><p>“What exactly did you do...?”</p><p>Jaina gave her a sly smirk and began unzipping Sylvanas’ jumpsuit. Sylvanas stopped her with a gentle hand on her wrist and Jaina’s smirk faded a bit. Sylvanas stood and brought Jaina with her, swiftly tugging down Jaina’s zipper.</p><p>“Mm-mm,” Jaina admonished, “you’re the one who wanted this.”</p><p>Sylvanas’ mouth dropped open slightly and she sounded crestfallen as she pursed her lips and asked, “Are you going to deny me touching you?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Jaina chuckled, leaning forward to brush her lips against a long, sensitive ear, “you’re just going to get yours first.”</p><p>“Cruel woman...” Sylvanas smirked, as she bent slightly to tug Jaina’s lower lip between her teeth, giving it an impossibly gentle nibble.</p><p>“Am I?” Jaina countered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of her own. “I think I’m being rather generous...”</p><p>Sylvanas scoffed and pulled Jaina close, claiming her lips in a long, burning kiss that left Jaina a bit lightheaded and breathless. Against her ear, Sylvanas murmured, “You’re lucky you’re good company, Proudmoore.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Jaina hummed as she took Sylvanas by the hand. She turned the banshee away from her, gently pressing her against the wall in the back of their cell. She felt her cheeks warm as Sylvanas marveled at the position.</p><p>“Just what are you planning?” Sylvanas asked in a lilting voice that made Jaina’s breath catch in her throat.</p><p>Jaina did not answer, only reached in front of Sylvanas to unzip her fully and pull her jumpsuit down. Sylvanas moaned softly, palms and forehead pressed against the wall, her thighs trembling. Jaina kissed the back of her neck, then down to a sharp shoulder blade that flexed under her mouth.</p><p>Jaina gripped Sylvanas’ hips, then moved to her ass, fingernails digging in against the fabric of her panties, making Sylvanas grunt her name. She tugged down those panties and Sylvanas reached for one of Jaina’s hands, bringing it to her mouth and tracing warm fingertips with a cool tongue.</p><p>Jaina exhaled shakily, extricating her hand long enough to move it to her own zipper, swiftly opening and shrugging out of her jumpsuit, craving skin on skin contact. She pressed her breasts against Sylvanas’ back, a pleasant sigh on her lips as she offered her hand. Sylvanas moaned her approval, taking that hands in hers again and beginning to kiss Jaina’s fingers.</p><p>She stopped for a moment to chuckle and look over her shoulder as Jaina kissed the side of her neck. “Do you have any idea how much I’m enjoying this?” she purred.</p><p>“Mm,” Jaina mused, moving her free hand to Sylvanas’ stomach, smoothing over tensing muscles, then slowly, very slowly, dipping down between her legs. “Let’s see...”</p><p>Sylvanas was slick and she whimpered when Jaina brushed two fingers over her clit. Jaina teased just a little, swiping her fingertips over the swollen bud, closing her eyes and kissing Sylvanas’ neck again.</p><p>Jaina felt as though she were in a trance. Her thoughts were all over the place for a few moments, parts of the novel suddenly at the forefront of her mind. After another moment, she began blurting out phrases in just the slightest bit of an affected accent, phrases that were decidedly unlike how she would normally speak...</p><p>“Tell me I’m the <i>only</i> one for you... tell me I’m <i>all</i> you’ll ever need... tell me you <i>yearn</i>—“</p><p>Jaina opened her eyes when she felt Sylvanas shaking.</p><p>“Are you all right?” she asked, stilling her hand, concerned. She frowned, her face and ears burning when she realized Sylvanas was actually trying to hold in laughter. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Proudmoore...” Sylvanas sputtered, still laughing, “those lines—and that <i>dreadful</i> accent—are straight out of that book you keep under your pillow...”</p><p>Jaina froze, gooseflesh rising all over her body as a strong chill swept through her. “H-have you... read it?”</p><p>Sylvanas turned around and wrapped Jaina in her arms, kissing her nose. “Whenever you’re asleep, I... sneak a peek now and then...”</p><p>Jaina knew it was crazy, but she almost thought she detected a slight blush in Sylvanas’ cheeks. The woman certainly looked sheepish...</p><p>“Did you... like it?” Jaina licked her lips, looking at Sylvanas with curious eyes, blushing further when Sylvanas’ wicked smile told her everything she needed to know. With a smile of her own, Jaina turned Sylvanas back around, one hand digging into a soft hip, the other circling her tender clit with gentle fingertips, savoring the involuntary shivers and soft keening sounds that revealed how incredibly close she was.</p><p>Sylvanas pumped her hips against Jaina’s fingers, whispering her name, singing her praises in soft Thalassian as she shuddered almost violently. Jaina slowed her fingers’ movements, helping Sylvanas work through the intense release, ensuring she descended gently from her euphoric high. Panting softly, Jaina smiled a little when she saw Sylvanas lean more heavily against the wall, clearly struggling to stay standing. It only lasted a few moments, and then Sylvanas was standing tall and turning to face her, desire in her red eyes.</p><p>“Mm... your turn...” Sylvanas murmured in a coaxing voice, gathering Jaina in her arms. She shuffled over to her cot and sat down, Jaina noting that Sylvanas, rather humorously, had nearly tripped on the jumpsuit and panties still around her ankles.</p><p>Jaina stood just long enough to slip off her panties, then straddled Sylvanas, leaning her head back when the banshee bent forward to lick her neck and suck gently on the tops of her breasts. She felt Sylvanas’ fingers inside her almost instantly, felt the urgency with which those fingers thrust and rubbed and curled. The heel of Sylvanas’ hand pressed and slid against her clit, making her cry out, the sound muffled entirely by the dampeners she had conjured.</p><p>She drew Sylvanas into a soft kiss, grinding on the hand close to pushing her over the edge. She had not quite grasped how turned on she was from bringing Sylvanas to orgasm until she had sat down on the banshee’s lap and Sylvanas had swiftly entered her with no resistance. The movements of chilled fingers were making her muscles contract tightly with an intense desire she did not realize she possessed. She wondered if it was the possibility of getting caught that had brought it out, or if it was the simple need for intimacy with the woman she loved.</p><p>She decided it was both, though more in favor of craving being close to Sylvanas. Even so, she could not deny that there was a thrill of engaging in an act they both knew they should not be. The thought brought her even closer and she was soon murmuring into the banshee’s neck, whimpered pleas and desires spilling from her lips. She was breathing heavily and trembling, her muscles continuing to coil and tighten further until she finally burst, burying her face in Sylvanas’ neck, crying the banshee’s name.</p><p>Sylvanas held her tight, pressing cool lips to flushed, heated skin, calming her with each kiss. They stayed that way for some time, Jaina feeling so comfortable that she nearly fell asleep in Sylvanas’ arms. She was jolted back to reality when she heard footsteps and a voice on the other side of the wall she had erected in front of the cell door. No one could hear her and Sylvanas, but the two of them were able to hear everyone else, a safety measure to, in theory, help avoid being caught.</p><p>“What is <i>this</i>?”</p><p>Tyrande.</p><p>Jaina exchanged a wide-eyed look of terror with Sylvanas, and her life as she knew it flashed briefly before her eyes...</p><p>“Oh <i>fuck</i>...“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao.</p><p>&lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>